DWMA: Next Generation
by Clara Firrgo
Summary: The kids from Soul Eater are all grown up with kids of their own. And what are the kids up to? Read to find out! Ships: TsubakixBlackStar, SoMa, KidxLiz, PattyxCrona, SteinxMarie, KimxOx. WARNING: This story is full of OCs :)
1. Chapter 1

"We're lost." Addison Death looked at her identical twin sister, Adenine Death.

"I realize that. Give me a moment. We haven't been on this floor since we were 6." Adenine looked at the walled.

"We were 6 years and 8 months old. It was November, if I do remember so correctly, as I always do." Addison crouched down and touched the floor.

"Do you sense him?" Adenine grabbed her sister's hand.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" They counted down together. A blur passed by them, the breeze from his speed blowing their ombre hair. The blur stopped behind them. It was Blake Nakatsukasa, Black Star and Tsubaki's son. His black hair was shaped like his father's.

"Yahoo! I found the death twins before Wes! I win! I win! I'm so good at this game!" Blake cheered. Wes Albarn-Evans came up behind him.

"Boo." He whispered. Blake screamed, and clung to the ceiling.

"You're an idiot, Blake." Adenine smiled. Addison nodded.

"That's what his file said." Addison mumbled. Her sister elbowed her.

"Are you done playing around, girls? School starts again tomorrow, you need to sleep." A voice said from Adenine's back pocket. She pulled out her mirror and smiled at her father.

"We'll be up right away, father." Addison squished her face next to Adenine's.

"Hey Kid, is Wes down with them?" Maka said from inside the mirror.

"I'm here, mom." Wes stood, head right above the twins. "And Blake is here too."

"We know, we heard him. You come up too, have some tea with us. Tsubaki is a wonder." Kid turned his head and smiled at his friend, who was off screen.

"Just don't let Mother touch his hair. We already fixed it this morning." Addison said.

"I will do as I please!" Liz took hold of the mirror. "You get up here right now, you hear me? I need to retouch your nails. Bye." SHe shut off the call. The 4 teenagers made their way to the Death Room. Before they could open the door, it was opened for them. It was Soul.

"Took you long enough." He joked, gesturing for them to come in. "Stein, Marie, and Emi are here as well." The twins hugged their father, then their mother, then Maka, Tsubaki, and Marie. They gave high fives to Black Star, and jabbed Stein in opposite sides. Emi Stein came and hugged them.

"You girls been practicing?" The 16-year-old asked them. They nodded. "Of course you have. Tsubaki made some wonderful tea, and Liz painted my nails, look!" Emi stuck out her hands, one now gripped by either twin. They were mint green with silver tips.

"Adorable!'" The twins agreed. They went with Emi to get some tea. Blake was being chased around by his 13-year-old little sister, Rebecca.

"Stop it Reb!" He cried out. Rebecca turned her hand in to a mallet head, wonked him on the head. She laughed loudly at her brother's pain. Tsubaki grabbed her daughter's shoulders.

"No, sweetie. I think it's time to go home. The brother madness is setting in again, and you have your first day at the academy tomorrow."

"Can I call Delly when we get home?" Rebecca looked up at her mother.

"Of course. Black Star, Blake, you better not stay here too late. Bye everyone!" Tsubaki left with Rebecca in tow. Blake stayed lying on the ground.

"Dad, I hate her so much." He said. Black Star rolled his eyes, then continued his arm wrestling with Soul.

"Your wavelength creates madness in her. So she tortures you." Stein said, turning his screw.

"Like my dad tortures animals!" Emi laughed. Stein smiled at his daughter. Marie clapped her hands.

"We must be going now. Sorry to be so sudden, but school and everything. I need sleep before having to deal with untrained children!" Marie rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I had to put you on the NOTs," Kid looked at her with sorry eyes, "Sid scares them, being undead and all."

"I can be scary." Marie yawned. Emi pat her mom's shoulder kindly.

"Must be leaving now. Night Double A, see you in class!" Emi and Stein lead Marie out, waved good bye. Kid sighed.

"I think everyone should be going. Wes, can you stop defacing Blake?" Wes dropped the Sharpie he was using to draw on the now passed-out Star child. Black Star laughed at his son.

"Poor little sucker. Blake, wake-up!" He kicked his son awake. They left, racing to see who got home first.

"Guess we'll be going too. First day teaching tomorrow. Come on, Wes. Don't forget your marker. Soul, get up you lazy." Make pulled Soul off the couch. She hugged Liz goodbye. "Bye Addison, bye Adenine. Good luck tomorrow!" They left.

"Nail time, then bath time, then bed time." Kid said, looking at Liz for approval.

"Yep! Now, do you want matte black or glitter black?"


	2. Chapter 2

Delly Ford and Rebecca walked in to DWMA with the crowd of students. Some new exactly where they were going, while others looked at various things, like papers, writing on their hands, or smartphones. They were lost little newcomers. Delly wore a varsity jacket over a button down and pleated black shorts. Rebecca had on a maxi skirt and striped tank top. They walked into Marie's classroom, finding it with ease. They'd grown up playing in the halls over the summers. Their parents had told them all about the school since the day they could understand their words. Their childhood drawings prominently featured the exterior of the academy. Yet, Delly and Reb were in NOT. But they were fine with that. They got to be together. Fight together, study together, play together, practice together. Good thing they were best friends since forever.

"Out of the way." A boy with rectangle glasses and shoulder length blonde hair pushed the girls out of his way. Rebecca hit his in the arm with a mallet hand. He flew into the wall.

"Rebecca." Marie said from her desk.

"Sorry, Mrs. Marie." Reb bowed a little toward the teacher. "I'll go peel him off the wall." She did just that. The boy checked his glasses, which now had a large crack on each lense. His nose started to bleed. "I'm sorry..."

"Jasper. Jasper Tate." The boy said, reaching in to his backpack and pulling out another pair of glasses.

"Sorry for hitting you into the wall, Jasper. Why do you have two pairs of glasses?" Rebecca walked with the boy and sat down next to Delly. Jasper sat down on the other side of Rebecca.

"I've always been bullied, so I was prepared for broken glasses."

"I understand. I'm Rebecca Nakatsukasa, by the way. And this is Delly Ford." Delly waved at Jasper when she was introduced to him.

"Your dad is Ox, right?" Jasper asked. Delly nodded. "And your mom is the Witch of the Girl's Dormitory, Kim?" Delly nodded again. "Awesome. Are you a witch?" Delly shook her head. "That would have been cool. Can I sit with you guys at lunch?" Rebecca and Delly both nodded. "Thanks. I don't have any friends."

"We only have each other." Delly and Rebecca said together, pointing at the other. Marie told the class (they had entered during the three kids conversation) to quiet down.

Adenine and Addison were used to the stares from the new students. They were beautiful identical twins. They were used to the cat calls from older students. They walked through the halls with their arms hooked together, gentle smiles on their faces. They had matching small black satchels, and they covered their sanzu lines, which were two white lines on opposite ankles, with lace-topped black socks and their dark red Converse. Wes came up behind them and messed up their hair. They moved their free hands to fix it at the same time. As Wes passed them, Emi walked backwards in front of them to face them. She had on a lightning print blouse, lab coat-esque blazer, dark wash jeans, and combat boots. Her blonde hair was off to one side. She was used to stares as well. She had a stitch line from her right eye to the top of her ear. And she was as pretty as her mother, but she had dead eyes like her father.

"Morning, Double A." She smiled. They smiled back.

"We going to destroy people today?" They asked.

"I think the EAT performance test are tomorrow." Emi replied. "But we can practice on Blake after school." The twins nodded, and the 3 walked in to their class. Sid nodded at them as they went and sat down in the back of the classroom. Emi, Adenine, and Addison had been learning since they could speak, so they didn't really have to pay attention. They sat in the back so they wouldn't distract other students. Wes was already in the classroom, off to the side, talking to Ginger Rex, his meister. Their appearances were opposite: He had white, messy hair, while she had dark purple hair that was in a tidy high ponytail. His style was casual, while her's was preppy and neat. He wore sneakers, she wore flats. He didn't have a back pack, she had a small brown satchel, the same style as the twins. But they worked very well together. Stein had told Emi that "Their souls fit together like two puzzle pieces." Blake ran in, sat on the other side of Wes, in the last shair on that row. Other students filed in. Just after the last straggler had came in, the bell rang and Sid addressed the class.

"For most of you, this isn't your first year here. But if it is, welcome. I'm Sid, and yes, I'm a zombie. But I can still wreck you. Now, I know the schedule said that performance tests are tomorrow, and they are, but they didn't add that you had a test today." The class groaned. "It's and informative survey, okay? Everyone is taking it, even the NOTs. Ginger, Wes, help me pass these out."

Name: Wes Albarn-Evans

Age: 15

Type: Weapon-Scythe

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: White

Identifying Marks: None

One word to describe yourself: Cool

Fun Fact: My dad and my grandfather are both Death Scythes

Name: Ginger Rex

Age: 15

Type: Meister

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dark Purple

Identifying Marks: None

One word to describe yourself: Preppy

Fun Fact: I'm not a ginger.

Name: Adenine Death

Age: 15

Type: Weapon-Throwing Knife

Eye Color: Crystal Blue

Hair Color: Black and brown and blonde and white (ombre)

Identifying Marks: Sanzu lines, left ankle

One word to describe yourself: Different

Fun Fact: Call me _puella mortis_ (or Aden)

Name: Addison Death

Age: 15

Type: Weapon-Kitchen Knife

Eye Color: Crystal Blue

Hair Color: Black and brown and blonde and white (ombre)

Identifying Marks: Sanzu lines, right ankle

One word to describe yourself: Unique

Fun Fact: My favorite song is Body Bag by Hit The Lights!

Name: Blake Nakatsukasa

Age: 15

Type: Meister (but I work alone)

Eye Color: black

Hair Color: black

Identifying Marks: Stars on the backs of my hands

One word to describe yourself: AMAZING

Fun Fact: My father is God

Name: Emi Stein

Age: 16

Type: Meister

Eye Color: Grey

Hair Color: Blonde

Identifying Marks: Stitch, right eye to top of ear

One word to describe yourself: Me

Fun Fact: I like to dissect things with my father.

Name: Delly Ford

Age: 14

Type: Meister

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Pink, with brown in the front

Identifying Marks: N/A

One word to describe yourself: Casual

Fun Fact: I might have some anger management issues (Thanks, Mom)

Name: Rebecca (Reb) Nakatsukasa

Age: 14

Type: Weapon- Giant Mallet

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Blue

Identifying Marks: Star on the back of my neck

One word to describe yourself: Rebecca

Fun Fact: My brother drives me insane.

Name: Jasper Tate

Age: 14

Type: Meister

Eye Color: Brown, and I wear glasses

Hair Color: Blonde

Identifying Marks: None

One word to describe yourself: Lonely

Fun Fact: I was bullied when I was younger.


	3. Chapter 3

Sid collected the quizzes, put them in a container on his desk. "Now," He said, "is the Madness Test." Most of the class looked at him weird. "As you know, a while back, the Kishin was killed. But madness still lingers in all of us, so it must be checked to make sure we don't raise another Asura. Emi, please come here. Emi has a special skill. She can detect madness levels by feeling someones soul. Her father can also detect madness, but he can do it without physical aid. So let us begin." Sid asked each student to stand up. He explained that if their level was above 13%, they had to go to the Death Room immediately. Emi put her hand under a girl's bust and felt her soul.

"6." Emi said. She moved on to the boy sitting next to the girl. She put her hand on the same place and waited a few seconds, closing her eyes. "4." It went like this for half the class. She got to Ginger. "9." Then Wes. "11." The class looked at him. Emi moved on to Blake. "10. And note the Sister Effect." A weird look went to the Star child. She went through the others till she got to the twins. Adenine first. "8." Then Addison. "8." Emi put her hand under her bust, closed her eyes. "13." The class stared at her. "I'm not above, I'm fine. My soul is balanced." She stated plainly. "Sid, I'm going to move on to Marie's class, as my schedule said." Sid nodded, holding the door open for her to leave.

"Now that that is over, you can talk until lunch. After lunch is private practice outside, and then come back for mission lessons." Emi heard Sid tell the class. She turned down a few halls until she got to Mrs. Marie's room. She knocked 4 times.

"Come in, Emi." Her mother chimed. The NOT class was standing up, and ogled Emi as she walked in. A few gasped at her stitch. "This is Emi Stein, my daughter. She is in the EAT program and she will be conducting your Madness test." Emi went up to the first person in line, a girl that looked very nervous. When Emi placed her hand under the girl's chest, she squirmed a little.

"Don't do that, your nerves aren't helping." The girl stopped moving. Emi closed her eyes and stood there. She stood there for more than a few seconds. "Let go of your soul protect, please. Witches are welcome here." Emi whispered. The girl took in a sharp breath, and then released. Emi read her soul. "6." She moved on. Eventually, she got to Delly, smiled at her as she rested her hand under the girl's decent sized bust. "5." Then Rebecca. "12. And take note of Brother's Syndrome." The NOTs gave her questioning looks. She moved on to Jasper. He was calm, unlike most of the other kids. Emi had her hand on his chest. After a long moment of having her eyes closed, she looked him in the eyes. "0." But she didn't move on. Emi and Jasper had an awkward staring contest. Emi tried to study his soul.

"Emi, the rest of the class, please." Marie said. Emi nodded, went to the next student. It went on, never going above what Rebecca got. Emi then went to Marie.

"7. And now I must be going. But mom," She added under her breath, "who is the first girl? And the boy next to Reb?"

"Cantette Larson, Jasper Tate." Marie whispered to her daughter. "See you after school, sweetie!" She said louder, waving her out of the room. Rebecca passed a note to Jasper.

**how are you a 0? -Rebecca**

_How are you a 12? And what is Brother's Syndrome? -Jasper_

**let's talk at lunch. -Reb**

_Okay. -J_

Can you pay attention, guys? -Delly

**:P -R**

Emi walked calmly and swiftly to the office. She nodded when she passed Tsubaki, and went to the room filled with filing cabinets. She searched and found the two files she was looking for. She laid the two files down on the floor, and she started to read.

'_Cantette Larson, Witch, Weapon (Long staff), 14, no partner yet'_' Emi wrote on her hand.

'_Jasper Tate, Meister, 14, no partner yet, 0 mad. lvl, further study' _Emi wrote under that.

She put the files back and walked out. The bell rang for lunch. She ran so she could walk with Adenine and Addison. "Hey guys." She whispered. "I have a project for us." The twins looked at her, confused. She showed them her hand.

"He had a 0?" Adenine asked.

"I remember reading their files. We should ask your father about their souls, see if they match up." Addison said.

"I thought that their madness wavelengths would work together well." The girls were huddled together, walking and talking secretively. They were bonked on the head.

"What are you discussing so quietly?" Wes asked, his partner standing beside him.

"Don't block the hallway." Ginger said, pushing everyone forward. "And it's none of our business, Wes. They probably have a new project or something. And we don't mess with their projects."

"Did you finish your last project?" Wes asked.

"Almost." The twins and Emi said together.

"It shouldn't be that much longer, right?" Emi looked at the twins, who nodded their heads.

"They're probably going to announce it soon. Then we'll see if we were correct on our observations." Adenine smiled. They entered the cafeteria.

"Their wedding was 4 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days ago. And their honeymoon ended 3 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days ago. It's about time, I say." Addison added.

"Are you talking about Aunt Patty and Uncle Crona?" Wes asked.

"Maybe." They three said together. Wes rolled his eyes and followed his partner into the lunch line. The girls sat down at a table, took food out of their satchels. A sandwich, a juice box, and 2 oreos for each twin. Emi took a Chewy bar out of her pocket. They ate in silence, too many people around that could hear about their project if they discussed it. Emi watched Rebecca, Delly, and Jasper sit down at a table. She saw Cantette standing alone in a corner, sipping a Capri Sun. Emi got up, pointed at Cantette for the twins to see her, and then walked over.

"Hi." Emi said. Cantette started shaking. "No need to worry, Cantette."

"How do you know my name?" The young witch asked. Emi shrugged, and grabbed Cantette's hand.

"You shouldn't be sitting alone." Cantette didn't struggle or resist. She followed Emi.

"Whenever my brother is around, my madness increases and I go partially insane. You understand?" Rebecca explained to Jasper, who nodded. "Now, about your 0 madness."

"I don't know how I have no madness." Jasper said.

"Its not that you don't have madness, its just so minute and decimal, it can't possibly affect you." Emi interrupted. "This is Cantette. She's going to sit with you. Play nice." Emi pushed the girl, who sat down and smiled small. Emi walked back to her table.

"Hi." Cantette said.

"Hello." Delly and Rebecca replied. Jasper just stared at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I realize I haven't done an Author's Note for this fanfic yet, so...Hello! I'm the author! Do you want to have something special for this Fic (like my other ones have special author things)? This story feels so...impersonal with just the story. But it's a good story...right?**

**AND SUPER SORRY! I messed up when I uploaded the first time, so the old chapter 4 was actually chapter 5. THIS is chapter 4.**

"And what is this, exactly?" Ginger asked Wes. It was after school, and they were hanging out in Wes's room.

"It's a headband. My dad had one like it, but it got too gross for him to give it to me. So he made a replica. But I want you to have it. Try it one." Wes explained, pushing the headband closer to her head.

"Fine." She sighed. Ginger let her hair down, and stretched the headband around her head.

"You look adorable. But it doesn't go with your outfit." Wes reached and untucked Ginger's shirt from her skirt. Ginger swatted at his hands, but resistance was futile. Wes then crouched down and took off Ginger's shoes. She tried to kick him, but he held her ankles. "Relax, will you Ginge? I have shoes that will fit you." He went to the closet, taking the flats with him. He came back out with a pair of Vans. "And their your size. Try them on." Ginger just looked at him. "You know you want to."

"Not particularly." She replied.

"Please, for me?" Wes over-dramatically batted his eyes.

"Fine." Ginger sighed. She sat down on his bed and put them on. They fit perfectly. "Why are you doing this?"

"For a change of pace. You're always so uptight and orderly. Let loose a little, Ginger." Wes punched her arm lightly. She punched him back. Only harder.

"I like my style just the way it is." She pulled a small necklace out from under her shirt. It was a T-Rex. "But this is rather comfortable..."

"Then wear stuff like this. It's a little less tucking and prepping. And you don't look so scary and strict."

"Me being scary and strict didn't stop you from asking me to be your meister from the moment you saw me." Ginger put a hand on her hip.

"Because I thought you were pretty. Clothes don't matter that much to me. But the tucked in shirt and the flats made you slower. And the headband is just plain awesome." Wes sat down on his bed.

"Then why don't you want it?" Ginger sat down next to him. Wes shrugged.

"Not my style. And it looks better on you." Ginger rolled her eyes at this. They looked at each other. Wes leaned in close.

"Should we call them?" Emi looked at the twins, who shook their heads.

"Mom said they are flying in tomorrow for a visit. They'll probably announce then." Adenine said.

"Alright, then lets move on to the next project: Cantette and Jasper. We need a plan." Emi clasped her hands together and looked at the piece of paper in front of her. "Plan, plan, plan."

"I would like to reread their files. I might be able to find something." Addison said, standing up. "The file room is 3 minutes away if I run at normal speed, no one should be in at this hour, and it will take me about 5 minutes to find, read, and put away the files. So, see you in 11 minutes." She dashed out.

"I'm glad she's a super genius speed reader." Emi laughed. "It helps."

"And she memorizes everything, which is also rather helpful." Adenine took a small notebook out of the satchel that lay beside her. "When she comes back, we need to ask her why this classroom isn't being used." Adenine looked around. The lights worked just fine and the desks were all set up. But their wasn't any chalk, teacher stuff, or even a desk chair.

"I think the A/C in this room is broken, or something like that. But it just gives us a place to do homework, and to do our projects. Best part; this room has amazing WiFi." Emi smiled, opening up her laptop. Adenine skimmed through her notebook.

"Veritas vos liberabit." She said. Emi looked at her, eyebrow raised. "The truth will set you free."

"Motto to live by." Emi said, and went back to doing something on her laptop.

"Dux femina facti." Adenine turned a few pages. "The leader of the deed was a woman, referring to Queen Dido in Virgil's Aeneid."

"More power to her." Emi spoke monotone, not really caring at the moment.

"She killed herself."

"That's nice." Emi started rapidly clicking away at her keys.

"Are you hacking again?" Adenine asked.

"A little bit. Wow, Tsubaki keeps the academy computer so well organized. Bless her soul." Emi opened a folder on his desktop. "Soul Information." She read.

"Isn't that illegal, Emi?" Addison came through the door. Adenine flipped back a few pages in her notebook.

"de minimis non curat lex." She said to her twin, who nodded.

"Fair enough." Addison sat down. "I reviewed the file. Nothing too groundbreaking."

"Wait, what did you just Latin-speak, Adenine?" Emi looked up from her screen.

"The law does not care about small things." She replied. Emi nodded.

"It looks like their class hasn't had their souls evaluated yet. One second..." Emi clicked around. "But it's on their schedule for tomorrow."

"Awesome. Maybe we should go talk to your dad about checking their compatibility while he's in their." Adenine stood up.

"Maka's doing it. Probably because Stein would scare the NOTs with all his stitches. I scared some of them, and I only have 1 stitch."

"And you don't have a head screw." The twins pointed out.

"Why didn't he talk to me? Did he see I was a witch? Did I scare him?" Cantette paced back and forth, talking to herself quietly in her dorm room. She had the room to herself. "I feel horrible. I feel terrible. I feel like I shouldn't be around them anymore. But...but Delly and Rebecca were so nice. Oh, I need to thank...I forget her name. I need to thank stitch-face. But what was Jasper's deal? Ugh!" She fell back on to her bed. She heard her cell phone buzz. "Must be mom." She said. She answered the call. "Hi mom. No, I'm good. I made some friends. I have a partner in mind, yea. Love you too. I'll call you tomorrow." She hung up, sighed. "Hopefully we match souls, though. And he probably already has a partner."


	5. Chapter 5

When Ginger came to school the next day, her hair was wavy and she had on the headband. She wore a loose fitting muscle tee with Barbie on it, floral print leggings, and her new Vans. She felt so COMFORTABLE.

"Gin-ger, look at you!" Emi came up next to her. "Who are you and what did you do to yesterday?" Ginger laughed.

"Wes took me shopping."

"He likes you." Addison said from Ginger's other side. Emi nodded.

"It's so obvious." Emi agreed.

"I know he likes me." Ginger said. Emi and Addison looked at her. "he wouldn't be my boyfriend of he didn't like me." Ginger squealed excitedly. Emi put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my Death, finally!" Emi grabbed Ginger's hands and they jumped up and down.

"Darn, I wanted our next project to be getting them together." Addison frowned.

"What's happening?" Adenine joined the groups. "Mom held me up in the hallway."

"Chipped a nail?" Addison asked jokingly. Adenine gave her a look.

"Ginger's dating Wes! Ginger's dating Wes!" Emi sang. Ginger covered Emi's mouth.

"Shush, will you? The whole school doesn't need to know."

"Yes, they do." The twins said. Ginger rolled her eyes.

"Can we get to class now? We shouldn't be late, we have the performance test today." Ginger dragged the three girls into their classroom. The other students gawked at Ginger. Wes stood up, went over to greet them. He took Ginger's hand, smiled down at her. A few other male students cursed and grunted under their breath.

"Morning, Ginge." Wes said, sitting down at his seat.

"Morning, Wes." Ginger replied. Double A and Emi, as well as more than half the class watched them. Sid cleared her throat.

"Performance tests are today. It might be better to think about that then a new coupling. I used to love love, that's the kind of man I used to be."

"Aren't you dating Nygus?" A random student yelled out. Sid nodded.

"Yes."

"Then-" They student began.

"Shut up. We're going outside for the tests, and Stein will be 'supervising'." Sid led the class outside, most of them scrambling to get up because they just sat down. They went to the front of the school. A few other classes were around, fighting, but they were NOTs, and they had a much smaller space then the EATs. "First up is Regan and Terrence." Ginger, Wes, Emi, Adenine, Addison, and Blake sat on the steps, watching with the rest of their class as group after group fought against Stein. All their times were low, and 5 students had to go to the nurse. It'd been 7 minutes. "Blake." Sid called. The Star child came up to the opening in the crowd.

"Yahoo! Time to kick some stitched up ass!" Blake cheered. Stein laughed and turned his screw.

"Begin!" Sid yelled. Stein and Blake charged at each other. Stein's hands flickered with electricity, and Blake ran head first. When Stein's hand came in contact with Blake's head, nothing happened. The electricity went out. Stein tried to use his soul wavelength to push Blake back. Stein flew back.

"Headstrong, like your father...but literally." Stein mumbled, standing up in the rubble of the hole his impact created.

"I am the son of God! You cannot destroy me!" Blake screamed to the heavens (and Stein).

"Not with that method of attack. His head is the strongest part of his body, minus his legs." Addison whispered to Adenine.

"Didn't skip leg day." Adenine laughed. Addison nodded.

"Dad is trying to act like he doesn't know Blake's strong points, and fighting like an unknowing enemy." Emi told the twins. They looked back at the battle to see Blake on the ground, holding his...'machete'.

"Cheap shot." Adenine shook her head, disappointed.

"Easy victory. Dr. Stein must have felt threatened and needed to get him down." Addison took out a notebook and wrote down some notes.

"Blake is out! 5 minutes, 47 seconds." Sid called to the class.

"Beat that, peasants." Blake squeaked, hopping towards the crowd, where Wes was waiting to help him back to the steps.

"Emi, Adenine, Addison!" Sid read the next names.

"Oh joy." Emi said, standing up from where she was crouching. The twins got up at the same time.

"Time to play." Double A said together. Stein smiled at them, quickly turning his head screw.

"Hey, Stitch Face." Emi greeted her father.

"Right back at you." Stein grinned, pushing up his glasses. Emi took off her coat, threw it towards Ginger, who barely caught it.

"That was weak, Daddy." Emi said while stretching her arms out to both sides. The twins transformed. Addison into a large kitchen knife, Adenine into a shark throwing knife.

"Don't worry, playtime is fun for everyone." Stein's glasses glared. Emi stepped forward.

"Begin!" Sid called out, and then went to sit down. This would be a long one.


	6. Chapter 6

"Begin!" Sid called out, and then went to it down. This would be a long one.

Or so he thought.

Stein ran right at Emi, who dodged easily. She threw Adenine right in to Stein's back, next to his spinal cord. He screamed out in pain and shock. The throwing knife flew out of his back and into Emi's hand, who laughed evilly like her father usually did. Stein turned around, slower than before, and charged again, electricity gathering around his feet. When he tried to kick Adenine out of Emi's hand, Addison (large kitchen knife) slid into the bottom of his foot. Blood spurted out, red on Emi's pale face. She grabbed her father's glasses, putting them on and laughing again. She kicked the professor away, electricity gathered around her own foot.

"Cool and collected, Emi." Adenine whispered to her meister.

"You need to calm down." Addison added. Emi grinned, nodded, and took off the glasses. Her father was laying in a ditch a few yards away, bleeding and grabbing at his foot.

"Your mother's half of your soul kept your madness in check. Extraordinary. But the glasses almost made you go mad like me!" Stein called to Emi while standing up. Emi threw the twins on the ground, and they changed back. Their meister ran towards Stein. They couldn't stop her. White electricity sprang from her hands.

"Clarify!" She screamed, and hit her father on the chest, under his pecs (you know he has them). The white lights shot straight to his soul. Stein shook as Emi took a step back. Stein lurched backwards and then fell on his face. Marie ran from the crowd and kneeled next to her husband.

"Emi..." Marie looked up at her daughter.

"His madness is sleeping. Give it a moment." Emi replied as Stein groaned and reached for his screw. He used two fingers and wiggled it a little.

"I need my glasses, Emi. You win."

"I know." Emi passed the glasses to her father. The crowd clapped. Addison and Adenine walked over.

"What the hell was that?" Adenine asked.

"Father reminded me that I can attack with my mother's half of soul calmness. I cleared part of his soul of overwhelming madness, at least for a short period of time. I'm surprised it worked, actually." Emi put a hand behind her head, played with her hair. "I've never done that before."

"Well, you have blood all over your face. Better wash up." Addison took one of Emi's hands, Adenine the other. They pushed through the crowd, where they got back pats and hoots. The three went to the girl's bathroom to clean Emi's face. Inside were Liz and Maka. The three hid in a stall, all three of them standing on the same toilet, silent.

"Patty is coming back today, with Crona." Liz said.

"I know! They are adorable together. I can't wait to see them, it's been such a long time." Maka replied.

"Do you think Patty might be pregnant?" Liz sounded like she knew something, but was begging for someone to find out so she didn't feel guilty for 'spilling the beans'.

"Why would you say that?...I could see it though. And it wouldn't be that surprising." Maka sounded like she was starting to catch on. "Is Patty pregnant?"

"If she is, she'll tell us tonight at dinner."

"Or tomorrow at Deathbucks." The voices started to get farther away from the teens in the stall.

"Or maybe she's already showing!" Liz cheered. The bathroom door shut. Emi, Adenine, and Addison fell out of the stall.

"We were right!" Adenine cheered.

"We've only been incorrect twice. Once when we were 7, and once when we were 11. Both were about what mom got at Deathbucks. First time, we thought she would get a caramel drizzle, but she got extra whip cream. Second time, we thought she'd get espresso, but she got hot chocolate with 8 marshmallows. The last part she did for dad, of course." Addison stated. Emi began to wash the blood off her face. She swiped off some blood, licked it from her finger. Adenine looked at her funny.

"Tastes like madness feels. Horrible and bitter." Emi laughed.

"His blood type is O-." Addison told her.

"Universal donor and receiver." Adenine nodded.

"Remember the stories your dad used to tell us?" Emi scrubbed her cheeks off with her hands, removing blood and makeup products.

"Which ones?" Adenine washed her hands.

"Noah and Gopher." Emi turned off the water. She went over to the air dryer and pushed the button. She stuck her face under the machine and just stood/crouched there, in the most awkward position, her face drying.

"Those were hilarious." Adenine laughed.

"Gopher was ridiculous." Addison stood beside Adenine facing the mirror. They did the same thing at the same time. "V mouth!"

Cantette stood in front of the boys dormitory. She had gotten a note that morning:

_Hey Cantette! You know where the boy's dorm is, right? Well, Jasper Tate is in room 217. That is second floor, 17th room. He doesn't have a weapon yet._

_With love, _

_Emi S._

AKA, Stitch Girl, Cantette thought. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked through the door.

"Cantette." She told the door, that then opened.

"Hey, come on in. I was wondering when you were dropping by." Jasper held the door open for her to come in.

"What? You knew I was coming?" Cantette looked at Jasper. He nodded.

"I got a note this morning. It's on my desk." Cantette went over to read it.

_Jasper Tate,_

_This is Emi Stein of the EAT program. Remember me from the Madness Testing? Well, your wavelengths match rather well with those of Cantette Reed. She will come by later today. I left her a note. She doesn't have a meister yet, by the way. Play nice!_

"You got a 0." Cantette recalled.

"You got the second lowest percentage." Jasper retorted. Cantette nodded.

"There are probably other factors in madness and wavelengths that help meister and weapon click." Cantette put down Jasper's note from Emi.

"Then I guess we'll have to see if we have the right factors. What do you say, Cantette? Partners?" Jasper stuck out a hand. Cantette hesitated, then slapped her opposite hand into his.

"Partners." She smiled. He smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I had to mention Gopher last time. Hope you enjoyed that, lol. I thought we could use some Blake, some Delly, so that is what is up in the hizzle right now (what am I saying? Hizzle?). We've been too focused on Ginger and Emi and Double A, etc. Crona and Patty should be in next chapter (I think).**

It was thirty minutes after school ended. Blake sat in a chair. That chair was glued to the ceiling. Blake was glued to the chair. On the ceiling. Tsubaki looked up at her son.

"How did you get up there?" She asked.

"I'm hiding." Blake said.

"Not up there, you're not." Tsubaki's ponytail started to transform.

"But MOM. Reb will get me. And I'm also glued to the chair." Blake cracked a smile. "I'm up so high above all the rest. Just like dad."

"Yea, get down." Tsubaki whipped her hair up and it knocked the chair off the ceiling of the random classroom Blake was in. He fell to the floor, still attached to the chair, with a clang. Rebecca ran in.

"There you ar-Hi mom. I'll be leaving now." As fast as she'd ran in, she ran out. Tsubaki smiled at Blake.

"Peel off, sweetie. You've got work to do. Patty and Crona are coming tonight." She walked out. Blake struggled. Finally, he decided just to take off his pants. He stood up in all his star print underwear glory, and went rummaging through the teachers desk for glue remover. He heard footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing in my dad's classroom in your underwear?" Delly Ford asked, hands folded across her chest.

"Does he have glue remover? Does glue remover exist?" Blake kept looking through the drawers. Delly walked over to the chair with the pants on them.

"Did this chair steal your pants?" Delly asked.

"One sec." Blake pulled out a thing from his pocket. "Siri, how do I remove pants from a chair?"

"You don't have an iPhone, Blake. And that's a superglue bottle." Delly went to the desk, bent over, and took something out of the bottom left drawer.

"I am not cutting up my pants." Blake told Delly.

"Who said I was cutting up your pants?" Delly went to the door, and threw the scissors against the floor. A rumbling erupted, and Delly saw Rebecca running down the hall at breakneck speed.

"Where is he?" Reb asked when she stopped.

"Pantsless. Transform, please." Reb raised an eyebrow at Delly, but transformed into an oversized mallet. Delly walked back into the classroom, where Blake was hiding under Ox's desk. Delly went over to the pants chair, raised Rebecca over her head with both hands, and then crashed her down on to the chair, which crumbled. The pants were fine. They had a small piece of plastic chair on the butt, but that's better than a whole chair. Blake ran over, quickly putting on his pants. Rebecca changed back, laughing madly.

"Shut up!" Blake yelled at her, and they ran out chasing eachother. Delly went to her father's desk, cleaned up what Blake had messed with. Then she headed home. And by home, she meant Gallow's Mansion. Lord Death, AKA Kid, and his family lived in the DWMA now, so he let his academy friends and family live at the mansion. Each had a set amount of rooms, and they liked being together all the time. The only ones that didn't live there were Stein, Marie, and Emi, as well as Patty and Crona(that now owned Soul and Maka's old apartment). The Stein family stayed at the Lab. Ox, Kim, and Delly hadn't lived in the mansion for as long as the others. Only a few years, since Delly was about 7 or 8. The others had been in Gallows their whole life. So a total of 10 people lived in Gallow's Mansion. And they kept the symmetry, just for Kid. When Delly opened the front door, her father ran straight past her. Her mother (Kim) was following him, but stopped when she saw Delly.

"Delly! Guess what? Jacqueline just called me; Kilik proposed! They're getting married!" Kim grabbed her daughter's hands and jumped around. "Your father is being a big jerk about it. Ox! Ox Ford, where did you GO?" Kim let go of Delly to search for Ox. Delly went upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and then ran right into her father. He put a hand over her mouth.

"She can't know I'm in here. She'll act like Academy Kim, and I don't want to be in the hospital while Crona and Patty are here." Delly nodded as her father said this. He uncovered her mouth.

"MOOOOOOOOOM!" Delly yelled, smiling wickedly at her father. "DAD'S UP HEREEEEEE!" She pushed her dad out of the room. And locked the door. Delly went over to her nightstand and picked up her day planner. She checked the schedule for the night. She glanced at her clock. The Stein's would be over soon, and Tsubaki will be home in about 3 minutes, Delly thought. "Crona and Patty's flight lands in an hour and a half. Liz will be their to pick them up. That gives us...2 hours and 15 minutes, approximately. Why do I take so many notes?" Delly sat down her planner. After straightening her room up a little, she went downstairs at Tsubaki's call. When she reached the kitchen, Blake was at the counter snapping beans, Reb was in the dining room setting the places, and Tsubaki was with Maka and Marie by the counter, arranging ingredients. Maka turned to face Delly.

"Oregano?" Maka asked. Delly opened a cabinet and pulled out the spice. Maka smiled at her. "I couldn't find it." Marie turned around as Maka went back to Tsubaki.

"The Salad tongs..?" Marie looked at Delly, who pointed to the dishwasher. "Didn't check there." Marie went to get the tongs.

"Hey Del. How do you know where everything is?" Blake asked from the counter. Delly glanced over at him.

"Notes. Tsubaki, want me to help Rebecca?" Delly went over to beside the tall woman.

"Yes, after you stop Kim from ruining the set up of the parlor while chasing your father for no reason." Delly did as she was told. After tearing her mother off of Ox and sending them to do different, unimportant tasks, she went to the dining room.

"Reb, the cups are on the wrong side." Delly said, fixing them as she went around the table. Rebecca, who was sitting at an end seat folding napkins, glared at her best friend, who laughed. "I've got it, don't worry. Those napkins look nice. Are you going to make the giraffe for Patty?"

"I couldn't find a video on it, but I tried really hard. Is she still really in to giraffes? I haven't seen her in a while." Reb held up a limp little...thing.

"I've only met her twice, Reb. I wouldn't know. But Addison said her mom said Patty still loves giraffes. The exact quote, I think, was "She's grown up, but giraffes still make her mind go to that of a 6 year old." Yea, that sounds right." Delly sat down next to Rebecca. "Whatever, you did your best." Delly pat her friend on the shoulder.

"Ha, yea. Should we help cook, or clean up around the house?" Rebecca walked around the table, setting the napkins on the plates.

"Clean, Blake is in the kitchen, and we can't patch up holes in the wall in an hour and a half." So the girls went around cleaning the floors and walls, bathrooms and other rooms they might actually go in, such as The Piano Room (thank Soul for that one). About half an hour before the guests were estimated to arrive, Delly and Rebecca went to get ready. Emi and the twins showed up. Emi had on a dark red, flowy dress that looked stunning with her pale skin and blonde hair. Addison and Adenine matched in black lace tops and white dress shorts, with knee high socks and black platform sneakers. When Delly came downstairs to greet them, she had on a white button down and a green skater skirt. Rebecca came down in her normal school outfit, because it could be pulled off as decently dressy. The girls went to help finish the food setup, while the men (Wes in a dress shirt and khakis) started cleaning the cooking dishes. When they heard the door open, they went to greet Crona and Patty.

Patty's hair was just below her shoulder, and she had swoopy side bangs. She wore a brown tank top and khaki capris. Crona had his usual pinkish hair in a shaggy style, still a lot like his academy look, but a little more...grown up. He had on black dress pants and a white short sleeve button down. As hugs were passed around, Liz went to call Kid to let him know he could come over. He'd been working late at DWMA, fixing something Stein had done in class that day. Emi noticed that Patty kept putting her hand on her stomach. Crona kept his arm over his wife's shoulder as they walked to the dining room.

"Time to catch up, guys. I haven't seen you in forever, its been hard to deal with. But I have Patty, so." He leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly. Addison pulled Adenine aside. Emi followed.

"SO cute together." Adenine whispered.

"She keeps touching her belly." Addison noted.

"Let's let them tell all." Emi instructed, and they mushed back into the group discussion.


End file.
